


Home Again

by Sokorra



Series: Madison [7]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek arrives back in New York with Tom after a stressful few days working on a movie set.  Set about five years post series.  (Some language from Derek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

"Oh, for fuck’s sake Tom, shut up." Derek rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to relieve the headache that had been building up for the last few hours. The plane was about to land, but it had been three hours of Tom nervously chattering away about nothing, and to be honest, Derek would have needed a lot more alcohol to deal with that when they were on the ground.

"Well, if you are going to be like that," Tom said, not offended by Derek’s manner. He was in a good mood, although nervous about the reception the movie was going to make when it premiered in a few weeks. They had wrapped up filming the last few scenes the night before and were returning to New York for the time it took to edit and add those scenes into the mostly completed project. They wouldn’t have had to do any of this except the preview crowd apparently needed one extra scene added.

"Just five minutes of silence, please." Tom raised an eyebrow, which remained unseen by Derek. The headache the other man had must have been bad if he was saying please. Ordinarily Tom might have thought it to be a hangover, but he knew this time it was because no one had gotten much sleep the last few days, and Tom knew that Derek had gotten even less.

Ivy and Madison were in New York still. Ivy had wanted to go to California with them, since she was on break from her current musical and could get a few days free, but a day before they were sent to leave, Maddie had come down with the flu and so the two of them remained behind while Derek went. So Derek hadn’t slept much the day before, helping Ivy out with their four year old, and still hadn’t slept while trying to help Tom and Julia out on the film.

Derek sighed as Tom apparently decided to give him those five minutes, hoping that the ibuprofen, or whatever it was that the flight attendant had handed him would kick in soon. He flinched slightly as the loud intercom came to life with information about landing.

"Looks like we are home."

"Thanks for the obvious report, Tom."

"Don’t get cranky with me. At least you will have someone waiting for you when you get off the plane." Derek rolled his eyes and said nothing. He didn’t expect Ivy to be there. After all, they had gotten an earlier flight, and with Maddie still sick the two of them were probably wrapped up in blankets at home streaming that Pirate movie Maddie loved so much. Ivy personally found it hilarious that the one actor sounded and resembled him slightly. She liked to tease him about it but in the end always reminded him she preferred his sarcastic scruffy self to any clean shaven gentlemen that might come by.

When the plane landed, they got off the plane slowly. It seemed to take forever to get everyone off the plane, and their seats had been farthest from the door it seemed. And then there was a queue at the baggage roller, as apparently it had shut down for a few minutes earlier for a quick repair and now there was a bit of a lag.

They had just received their bags when Derek caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look again and was surprised to find Ivy leaning against one of the columns, a big grin on her face, holding a much healthier looking Maddie in her arms. The little girl had her hair in pig tails and was holding her stuffed monkey and seemed to be looking for something in earnest. He couldn’t help but smile, despite the headache he still had.

Finally the little girl’s eyes locked with his and her grin grew. Ivy let her down at her insistence and the four year old rushed towards him, yelling “Daddy!” as she went. He managed to kneel down before she got to him, and she managed not to run into the legs of those mulling about.

"Hey princess," he said hugging her close. "Feeling better?" She nodded silently, not releasing him from the hug. Ivy, who walked more slowly towards them then their daughter smiled at the two.

"She missed her daddy and insisted we come get you." Ivy sent him a look to remind him that Mom had missed him too.

"How did you know..?"

"Tom might have called ahead." Her eyes sparkled, “Or maybe I just have a secret sense about these things."

He stood up, still holding Maddie in his arms and brought his girlfriend in to join the hug. Tom was right; this helped the headache a bit. He looked over Ivy’s shoulder to see Tom talking to Sam, a surprised look on his face. Apparently Tom hadn’t expected anyone but Ivy to come.

"Sam was with us when Tom called. I decided it wouldn’t do any harm to bring him with us." Ivy noted, her smile having a mischievous tilt to it. One he found appealing and lent down to kiss.

"No kissing!" Maddie said, sounding almost shocked that her parents would think to kiss, especially in a public place. Ivy giggled, which made Derek smile. He hadn’t heard Ivy giggle till their daughter was born, and she didn’t do it too often, but someone Maddie brought it out in her.

"Sorry, Maddie," her mother responded. "Sometimes your father can’t help himself." She sent him a wink.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in mock offense. The three of them joined the other two and started to walk towards the exit. Maddie asked to be let down and rushed over to her ‘Uncles’ asking them to help her convince her parents for ice cream. Meanwhile Derek slipped his hand into Ivy’s. It felt good to be back in New York.


End file.
